


We are now Orpheus And Eurydice

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Author makes up a lot of things, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Cultures & Customs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Independent Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mating, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Sleep Deprivation, Slow To Update, Traveling, Work In Progress, mating ceremony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: Short Summary:Follow Alpha Warlock Magnus Bane and Omega Shadowhunter Alexander Lightwood down a swirling path, which will extend all the way from the shores of Greece, where the wholesome sunlight bathes the Seas during the summer, back to Brooklyn and then all the way to the pulsing city of Barcelona. Watch them crossing paths will the people celebrating the festival of Đurđevdan, during which they sing Ederlezi, celebrating the coming of spring.And then, watch as they fall apart under the weight of the consequences of choices that were not their own. Yet said consequences will oblige them to change more than they ever thought they would, as their dreams are shattered by frail, arrogant men.Follow along on Magnus' journey, as he descends to the perilous dungeons of the City of Bones in search of his lover, a journey similar to Orpheus' discend to Hades. There, Alec is bound;  Alec, who will have to not only find the strength to fight a treacherous foe alongside Magnus, but also the strength to keep on living a life others ravaged...So, descent to the Court of Death where men shall howl instead of wolves at the final hour…ForFull Summary Inside. Read the tags.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/891087
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	We are now Orpheus And Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Better_Than_Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/gifts).



> Hello there dear Shadowhunters fam.  
> So, it has been quite a long time since I last wrote anything for this beloved FAMdom and yes, I know I have left a couple of stories unfinished. Call my behavior excessive, or dramatic or whatever else you may think of it, but selfish as it may sound, I had to step back, for my own good. I had to let the fact that the show ended sink in for good, and for that to happen, I needed to cut all ties. I stopped reading fic and writing all together. I never wished to leave you hanging, but how could I keep the stories going when I could not even keep myself going? 
> 
> For better or worse, time passes and the loss turns into a sweet memory of something we loved and that changed us.  
> So, after all the time, I come back to you, back to this family who embraced me with all my faults. I know most of you don’t remember me, and that’s more than fine. But as I now see things from new perspectives, I wish to get to know you all over again. I come back to this save haven, to the readers whom I love so much, bringing with me new ideas. Now as the new decade is knocking on our door. Make sure to open up!
> 
> About this story:  
> This story is based on the TV Show Shadowhunters and any similarity with the books or with real life people and situations is coincidental. I have not read the books and I make no money from this story. It is a product of fiction. As you will see, there are many names that are somewhat original and that’s because I wish to add many of my own ideas into this story. In addition, the story will feature a couple of Greek songs whose lyrics fit the chapter they will appear in. I will provide a translation for them. It will be a rather hard tale and even though the ending is considered to fall under the ‘happy ending’ category, the scars that will be inflicted on both Magnus as well as Alec will mark them forever.
> 
> Furthermore, this story is loosely inspired by the myth of Orpheus And Eurydice, one of the saddest and yet most beautiful love stories of all time. You needn’t know the myth to be able to read the story. You can read a brief summary of the myth here:  
> https://www.greekmyths-greekmythology.com/orpheus-and-eurydice/
> 
> Full Summary:  
> In an alternative universe than the one where Shadowhunters takes place in, all beings present with a second genre, that is Alpha, Beta or Omega sometime between the age of fifteen to eighteen. The change, albeit blessed by the Angels, is a rather difficult and often hazardous procedure and in order to be complete, the person undergoing it has to do so in the privacy of a safe place and in the company of a dearly trusted person, who can give proper guidance to the one presenting.
> 
> Alec Lightwood, is the youngest man to ever serve as the Head of The Institute, as he is all but twenty-two years old. Alas, he has still to present with a second genre, earning curious looks from all the Shadowhunters and disappointed looks from his father.  
> In a world where one child from each old, once powerful, Shadowhunter House has to undergo the change in front of his father and a high ranking member of the Clave, Alec has promised to carry on the ancient, cruel custom, called ‘ The rite of Cite.’  
> He is obliged to represent the family, preserving the Lightwood name. It is taken for granted that the child representing the family shall, not only endure such a test, but also that he will present as an Alpha, bringing honor to the family.  
> Alec’s only allay, is his lover, the almighty High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Magnus is an Alpha who, unlike most, considers Alec to be his equal despite not having presented, and claims that Omegas are a blessing from the Angels. The Warlock tries to spare Alec from having to present before the eyes of a member of the Clave, and together the two of them hutch a hazardous plan.  
> However, nothing goes according to Men’s frail plans. The chain of disaster does not take long to be complete and Alec has to suffer the consequences of actions that are not of his making. Magnus stands by Alec’s side through it all, but not even he, can escape the clutches of corrupted men. Both will find themselves facing impossible situations and dealing with pains that are too great to bear.  
> The question is, how far do mere, frail men go to salvage their already ravaged reputation or to achieve their twisted goal and how far do truly brave souls go, to save those they love?
> 
> Humbly Dedicated to....  
> This story is dedicated my dear friend Better_Than_Chocolate without whom, I would have never found the courage to return back here and start writing. Thank you, for always having my back in times of need, for making me smile and for giving me strength during bleak times. Keep being a soul that inspires others to be better, because people like you are rare nowadays.  
> All my love,  
> Your friend  
> Usagi

> __  
>   
>  “ _Μην_ _μου_ _λες_ _γιατί_ _,_  
>  _Γίνε_ _Ουρανός_ _και_ _Γη_ __  
> _Μες_ _στη_ _σκοτεινιά_ _φώτισε_ _μου_ _τα κελία,_  
>  Πριν σε βρω σε έχασα,   
>  Μια στιγμή δεν ξέχασα…  
>  Το ποτάμι μάτωσε  
>  Η αγάπη δάκρυσε…” 
> 
> **_Τραγούδι: Το Κόκκινο Ποτάμι  
>  Ερμηνεύει: Ελεονόρα Ζουγανέλη_ **
> 
> “Do not ask me why  
>  By my Earth and Sky  
>  Amidst the darkness, in my cell shed the light  
>  The moment I thought you I would find  
>  was the one you got out of my sight  
>  Yet, look at how you always dwell in my mind  
>  Look, the river has bled  
>  Our love tears has shed…”  
>  ****_Song: The red River_  
>  Singer: Eleonora Zouganelis  
>    
> 

__**"We are now Orpheus And Eurydice"**  
Rhapsody Number 1: Descanting to Hades   
_**NOW…** _

Uneven steps echoed loudly in the dark, empty corridors, as dusted black shoes made contact with the dump old stones which were comprising the floor. Each thud was followed by a short exhale, and wide brown eyes watched the warm molecules of air dancing on the edge of torn lips, shining like crystals as they came in contact with the chill of the atmosphere. “Be careful with the torch. We have but one.” A deep tenor voice warned lowly and extended a thin hand to take hold of the other companion who almost stumbled upon the uneven stones as small yet sharp shards of rocks protruded from the ground below their feet. The second figure sighed wearily, offering a slow nod as gratitude.

* * *

The touch of a familiar hand was comforting, even though its warmth was hindered by the two layers of clothing, one of which was a tunic. The contact lasted mere moments, yet they were enough for the both of them. “I’m going to lead the way, but make sure to illuminate the path with the torch.” The baritone voice continued and the figure with the torch obliged, lighting up the way whilst suppressing an impatient snarl. Walking around endless, foreign corridors, whilst wearing a long cloak, complete with a thick hood which was almost shading the eyes, didn’t help to ease the tension.

* * *

The two began marching anew, lost in deep thought. “Mind your step.” Noted the second figure which was holding the torch in a voice somewhat curt, yet one could trace affection underneath the coldness. This second voice was certainly not as heavy or as gravely as the one of the companion leading the way, yet it held so much fear one could drown in it. “I am minding my steps, my friend.” The one leading the way noted, shying away from the usage of their names, for a simple whisper which would reach the wrong ears could mark their doom. “After all, I am not the one wearing a hood and a cloak for the first time in a century.” The words lightened the tension albeit just a tad.

* * *

All words died away after that, and none of the two companions dared to speak for a long while. They were marching down the halls in silence, tirelessly scanning all the cleavages amidst the walls; which were meant to serve as cells for the disobedient, but in truth were tapered holes dug in the stone. The tall figure with the deep voice knew which narrow passages to take, where to turn and where to halt. Access to those tunnels was prohibited for most, yet thankfully not for all. Thick, iron bars were preventing the prisoners from escaping, but as the second figure moved the torch to the side to light up numerous hollow faces, a cruel fact made itself known. Even if they wished to escape, they couldn’t, for they were weak and frail, deprived of all hope.

* * *

“That’s not a place filled with prisoners accused of treason. It’s a hellish mire filled with odds and ends of cracked bones and dimmed souls.” Muttered the somewhat shorter figure, which was holding the torch. The words were laced with pain and agony. Bizarre shadows of faces ashen, licked the walls and the hold around the torch weakened as long fingers trembled. “Do not despair my friend. We will find him.” Encouraged the bearer of that baritone voice, turning around swiftly, wrapping a steady hand around the shaft until the trembling of those long fingers ceased. Bloodshot eyes stared at them both from the dark cells, trying to make out the face below the thick hood. Yet the only thing they could understand was that both of the newcomers were men.

* * *

Most of the prisoners had no way of knowing none of the two companions but the clothes of the taller figure and the lack of a hood made it easier to identify who the frame belonged to, especially under the dim light of the blazing fire. A characteristic black “A” stood proudly against the skin on the right side of the man’s neck, the sight of which emitted a low grumble from the inmates. “An Alpha, and one of the Silent Brothers no less.” A male voice uttered in a rather mocking tone. “Hey Alpha! You and your friend have come here to get your fix of Omega filth? Then go to the far end of the corridor.” Now the man’s voice was dripping poison, yet its cruelty caused the figure holding the torch to shiver.

* * *

The flame danced as the man’s hold around the torch wavered yet again. “Hey you, what are you hiding under that cloak?” The taller figure ignored the implication and aided his companion, who was now leaning heavily against the molded stone wall. His frame may have been concealed under the cloak, which was rounding all the edges and curves of his body, yet he could hardly keep his tongue behind his teeth at the sound of such words. Thin, atrophic hands hang from the bars like dead branches, seeking some of the warmth the flames were offering. The sight was repulsing, yet the companion wearing the hood could avert his gaze only for so long.

* * *

“You can let it go now, I’ve got it.” Was all the second companion uttered, eyes darting to the torch. Without another word, they both continued their search along the length of the seemingly endless halls, ignoring all the offensive names the prisoners would call them. “It’s so cold down here.” This time the figure who was holding the torch spoke in a somewhat softer tone, yet the edginess was still lingering on the last word. “Down here?” Chuckled the taller companion, raising an eyebrow in the shadows.

* * *

“We are only two levels below the ground.” The words echoed in the halls once more. This time however, they were laced with a large amount of understanding. Time lost meaning then, as the two of them kept on wandering around for what could have been years. Alas, it seemed all their efforts were futile. “Why isn’t he here? Where is he?” Two pairs of eyes met then, simmering under the warm blaze as it danced within them. The taller figure led the way to an empty palladium, so that they could hide away from prying eyes and ears. “I am certain we have searched every nock and cranny. So, if he’s not here…” The deep voice trailed off to nothing, and the shorter figure shuddered violently.

* * *

The two companions were now alone at long last, so the bearer of the torch spoke louder. “We need to keep on going. Tell me, where are we going to head to now?” The shorter figure holding the torch asked curtly, in a voice filled with worry. A deep sigh escaped the lips of the taller figure. “Our agreement was for me to get you into the city and lead you to the cells. That I have done. We never talked about—” “The shorter figure snarled in anger. “There is nothing to talk about. I am going to find my mate.” “If your mate is not here then he must have been huddled further below.”

* * *

The declaration crawled under the skin and the figure holding the torch shivered. “Where? Where could he be?” The fire crackled loudly. “To the deepest pits a human brain has dared to imagine. Where the light of the sun frails and where the dewiness eats up cloth, skin, flesh and bone.” The words were laden with guilt, yet as the deep voice faded into nothing, the figure holding the torch heard what was not uttered.

Are you still willing to take such a risk and go down there?

* * *

  
The electricity in the air was palpable. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for him. There is no land I wouldn’t travel to, to reach him.” The statement came fast, as though the figure with the torch had the ability to read the mind. The other companion shook his head in bewilderment. “He is my mate. He is the man who risked everything for me. There is no obstacle capable of baring my way. May it be comprised of iron, steel, adamas, or flesh and bone; I will tear everything to shreds until I find him.” The declaration was harsh and long fingers gripped the iron shaft of the torch tightly, knuckles turning white. “You are aware that you may only find an empty shell, are you not?” Silence leaped between the two companions; a silence louder than the most deafening sound.

* * *

“If that’s meant to be the sight my eyes shall witness, then may it be their last.” A pause followed by a bitter lament chased the words away into darkness. “Now, please, lead the way to the unseen city of Bones, my old friend.” Requested the figure holding the torch, wishing to dive into the perilous hidden depths of the ancient, labyrinthine fortress. Wishing to reach the pits that the Angelic beings had conjured. A heavy sigh escaped the lips of the tall figure. The two companions held each other’s gaze, their faces laden with sadness and anger. “You wish for me to lead you down to the Pits, to the court of Death. You wish for me to watch its scythe falling down onto your head.” The words wavered dangerously.

* * *

“But you can’t do either of that.” The shorter companion stated as a matter-of-fact, aware that he had already asked too much. Alas, he wished to ask for more in this desperate hour. “Is it only my life for which you are afraid? Or is it you fret about the fate of your kinsmen, should they come across me in those forsaken pits?” The question echoed hard as steel against the rough stone walls, almost chunking out pieces of flesh. A sharp exhale coated the last word. “You know as much as I do, that the scythe of Death hangs not only over my head, but also over the heads of all those who dared take my mate from my arms. It hangs by a linen thread, so thin that it is almost invisible. Yet it is there and engraved on it, is my mate’s name. Should I find him unscathed, then this city will be spared. Should he depart from this world, then may he take all light with him.” The bitter voice trailed off, giving way to the crackling fire.

* * *

“Now you can choose freely whether you wish to lead me down the pits or not.” Once again silence came between them and one of them had to make the most important decision of all. “What is it you will choose? Will you help me retrieve my mate from the people who treacherously took him from me, even if that means you must witness them fall by my hand? Or will you turn your back on me, in an attempt to prevent an upcoming massacre?” The shorter figure declared, bringing the torch forth, lighting up the space between the two of them.

* * *

“I shall not betray you. Not now. After all, I have already led you this far into the city. But I will not stand in the shadows to watch the death of my people either.” The bearer of the deep tenor voice explained stoically. “I shall accompany you until the Stairs of Tears, but from that moment on, you are on your own and every death shall be your burden and yours alone.” The two of them were now standing face to face, having the blazing flames as the only obstacle between them. A curt nod of understanding followed that statement. “Come then. Time is of the essence. We must move for every second is crucial.” The second figure exclaimed, urging his companion to make haste.

* * *

The two friends were now walking side by side, yet the ground under their feet was uneven. The torch swayed and elegant fingers held it even tighter, whilst moving it higher. The motion spewed peculiar shadows across the walls, which in turn terrified the various rodents that were resigning to the halls. Brown keen eyes followed said panicked rodents for a mere moment before returning to the snakelike path which was lying ahead. Soon the flat surface gave way to a seemingly endless flight of stairs which was descending to the pits of the fortress. “The steps you are about to take have only one destination. Many unfortunate souls have mounted down the stairs yet none has ever climbed back up.” The figure holding the torch exhaled bitterly before turning to his left to face his friend.

* * *

“I am not asking you to accompany me any further, Jem.” The fire crackled again, and the shadows of the two figures danced on the wall. The name was a mere whisper, but its echo resembled a diluted melody. “But you are determined to climb down the stairs of Tears with or without me.” Jem uttered, voice laced with bitterness. Jem’s eyes lingered in the shadows, which were anything but hostile now that his friend’s need for cover was dire. “Yes.” Jem smiled sadly. “Then I will be waiting here for you. For both of you.” He assured strongly. The other remained silent. “May every good force that is left in this world be at your disposal.” Jem wished, stepping aside, allowing his friend to move forward.

* * *

“Magnus…” The name fell from the man’s lips quietly, after his eyes had scanned the area. Its echo was a bitter goodbye and both friends could feel it. “The descent to Hell is said to be easy. But that is not the case. Not this time. This time, you will have to walk through fire and ice, blood and dust to reach the lowest pit. And then, you will have to climb back up, carrying Alec in your arms.” The shadows wavered, yet seemed inclined to shelter Magnus from all prying eyes.

* * *

“I will carry him back up, Jem. Alive.” The blazers crackled loudly, but the Warlock paid no mind to the ebony monsters which were licking the moldy stone tiles. They could not harm him, for he was a part of the darkness, which was coating most of the fortress. With a swift move, Magnus past the torch from his right hand to his left, thus allowing his dominant hand to dive into the inner pocket of his cloak. When they resurfaced, Magnus’ elegant fingers were curled into a fist around the pommel of a blade that Jem had not seen in a very long while.

* * *

“That, my friend, is no ordinary dagger.” Magnus’ eyes fell closed knowingly. “It was the last thing Alexander took a hold off before he was dragged into that forsaken portal. It still bears traces of his presence.” The Warlock explained hurryingly. “Magnus, this token… It is very old and important to you.” The Warlock shook his head. “Alec is more important than this.” Golden cat eyes got trapped in the blade. “It claimed the life of the person who brought me to this world. Perhaps it can save the life of the person who, for the first time, made me love it.” The two friends eyed one another one last time, before Magnus turned his back on Jem and started climbing down the countless stairs.

* * *

And so it was, that the son of the First of the Fallen, was now dissenting to the pits of the City of Bones, knowing only one thing for certain. He would either rescue his lover from the cruelty of the Clave’s laws, or he would die trying.

And so it was, that the fate of the two beings who had loved each other more than life itself, was yet to be decided… ‘Oh, Lilith…How did we come to this?’ Magnus thought as he began descending the stairs which were shrouded in unearthly darkness. Blinded were his steps and he couldn’t help but wonder…

Was there no light in the dark?

* * *

_**End of Rhapsody Number 1: Descanting to Hades** _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to hear your thoughts! Commends and kundos keep me going! Thank you all for reading!!!
> 
> About Future Updates:  
> To all who will read this story, let me tell you that I have written a few chapters and I have the idea mapped out but I will be adding new things as we go along. I will try my best to offer you weekly updates, or one every two weeks. Due to my schedule,and also because I have been absent for so long, it's the best I can do.


End file.
